Lightful colors
by Draclepire
Summary: Takes place during and after Jewel's healing. What will happen next? ( My t, then new story and the new improved one. If you're willing to read my previous one, go ahead. If no then don't)
1. Chapter 1

It was a Glorious night in rio where every streets are filled with parades and every house has light decorations and wreaths which were colorful and the citizens there were proud of what they accomplished.

But what they didn't know that there was only two-spix macaw left for now. One of them was named Blu. He was standing on the top of the building, to see the colorful lights across rio. Blu was enjoying the view but was slightly dozing at the same time because he was puzzled how to explain to Jewel he loves her.

A long inhale came in from a 15 year old bird and has a messy strand of feathers popping out oh his neck but he didn't mind at all.

"S_uch a beautiful view_," he whispered to himself.

Blu hates being mocked by other birds but in the other hand, he was a smart, caring, and a silly bird who sometimes do clumsy stuffs but thanks to Linda, he now knows how everything works hat are created by the humans but luckily for him, he was one of the few who was a nerd bird.

Blu was an exceptionally a joyful bird and always had been the day Linda found him. In fact, he would not be here if it wasn't for Linda.

But what he loved most was he is going to get to have a new life with his friend or possibly girlfriend with jewel, who is still under the care of Tulio.

Blu was also one of the bird who was being very helpful because every since then he help bird who are sick or who have minor or major injuries and carry them to Tulio's lab. And for some reason, The birds he helped liked him, a lot so Blu was happy about it.

Next, he was about to think of what to tell to Jewel that he loves her because he wasn't sure if the kiss was true when the plane fell. He began walking around putting his wing tip on his chin.

" How do I explain this? Was the kiss true? I mean we did almost died but, thank to her I was able to fly. Should I confess or should I wait for the right moment?" Blu questioned to himself as he continued to walk around.

A small movement was heard behind Blu. He had a nervous expression. He gulped and turned around but suddenly washed away as he saw Jewel was there. He had a huge smile.

"How did you get here Jewel?" He wondered, sharing with jewel looks, he was slightly taller then her.

"Well, I went out through the main entrance of the aviary because the door was open and I wanted to find you. I went around the city and I saw a small blu dot that came into my view and I went closer and I saw it was you. You don't know how tiring it is for me to find you here," Jewel explained as she step closer to Blu.

"Jewel, I wanted to ask you a question," he asked.

In response she slightly leaned her head sideward and asked," What is it Blu?"

He asked," Jewel, d-do you lo-" He was interrupted when he saw a cast planted on jewel's left wing. He slapped his wing into his left face.

Blu declared," Jewel you know you wasn't supposed to go out here. I forgot. We have to get back to the aviary now!" He was about to grab her wing but she put her wing tip to Blu's beak.

" It's okay Blu. Be calm, I'm sorry I did this but I wanted to find you. I'm lonely myself there. I've woken up because of a disheartening dream " Jewel said.

Blu relaxed a bit, knowing that Jewel was lonely and had a bad dream, he understood her situation.

"Here to make you happy, I will sing a song to you," Blu said

Jewel nodded.

Blu: _You know you're not the only one_

_When they all come crashing down, mid-flight  
You know you're not the only one  
When they're so alone they find a back door out of life  
You know you're not the only one_

_We're all grieving  
Lost and bleeding_

_All our lives, we've been waiting  
For someone to come and lead us  
All your lies, I'm not believing  
Heaven shine a light down on me_

_So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized  
You know you're not the only one  
Never understood this life and you're right, I don't deserve  
But you know I'm not the only one_

_We're all grieving  
Lost and bleeding_

_All our lives, we've been waiting  
For someone to come and lead us  
All your lies, I'm not believing  
Heaven shine a light down on me_

_Don't look down, don't look into the eyes  
Of the world beneath you  
Don't look down, you'll fall down  
You'll become their sacrifice_

_Right or wrong, can't hold on  
To the fear that I'm lost without you  
If I can't feel, I'm not mine  
I'm not real_

_All our lives, we've been waiting  
For someone to come and lead us  
All your lies, I'm not believing  
Heaven shine a light down on me._

Jewel had spilled some tears from her eyes.

"Blu, that was beautiful, I don't where I am without you." She lovingly said while she embraced blu.

Blu was happy that she did lighten Jewel's mood and nuzzled her softly. He then remembered.

"Jewel, its time we get back to the aviary now shall we?" Blu questioned her.

Jewel looked back to the direction of the aviary and back to Blu and was thinking a way to tease him. She eventually founds one.

" I'll race you back home!" Jewel exclaimed with a big smile and immediately started running due to her injured wing.

" You're so on but be careful on the way!" blu skeptically said with a serious and playful tone.

They run through the sidewalks of the street and use their wings to balance themselves but Blu was also keeping an eye on Jewel.

They almost arrived, putting all their energy at their last final sprint. Seconds later, Jewel won first.

"I win," Jewel declared as she put her wings on the floor, a millisecond before Blu's.

"Yeah you won," Blu stammered, as he was tired of running and collapsed on the floor but still breathing.

They take their time to catch their breath. Jewel giggled as she look at Blu's predicament and saw that the Entrance was locked.

"That's funny," Jewel said," It wasn't locked before."

Blu look left and right, there wasn't any way of going back in but when he looked up, he saw a window and an idea just jumped into his mine.

He hovers into the window and peered into it. He tried to see if there were any assistants still awake but he couldn't find one. He then saw a man sleeping on a chair with her feet on the table and hands on his stomach and snores with his glasses tilting. It was Tulio. Blu was relieved he was there and chuckled at Tulio.

Blu knocked the door with his right wing but Tulio didn't wake up. He tried banging the window but he didn't wake up either. Blu was getting a bit annoyed.

He then makes a loud squawk, which makes Tulio shocked and awake and falls to the ground.

Jewel was impressed to what Blu did and whispered to herself," _That's my_ _bird_ _nerd_"

Tulio adjust his glasses, still wearing his lab clothes and saw Blu.

"Sorry Blu, I was asleep. Here let me open the door for you," Tulio lazily said

Tulio slowly open the door and let Blu and Jewel in and was surprised that Jewel went outside too. He opens his eyes so big that it looks like a ball.

He kneeled down and said," Jewel, how did you get out? You're not supposed too do that, you must stay here until your wings heal."

Jewel let out a frown that she knew it was her fault but luckily for her, Tulio was a nice man who is not easily furious.

Tulio then stroke her head and said," It's okay Jewel I forgive you but next time don't do it okay?"

Jewel then smiled and gives a happy squawk for which tulio also smiled.

Tulio continued," You are welcomed to sleep in the couch there or in the Jungle I created. It's your decision." He lets out a big yawn and realizes he have a big job tomorrow.

"Well, I leave you guys alone for now," he said as he started to walk away.

It felt so good for them to be back, enjoying the warm weather, couch and the selections of food. Blu then Jumped to the couch and put his wings behind his head and closed her eyes.

Jewel giggled at Blu and heard her stomach growling.

"_Well, at least I could take a snack," _She whispered to herself.

She started to explore around the room and finds a mango on the table in a basket. She takes one and sliced it into half, knowing that Blu might be hungry at any time he wakes up.

Jewel has a positive personality which includes being independent, beautiful, and can be feisty at some time.

She forgets that her left wing is healing so she let out a grimaced expression due to a slight pain to her wing.

"Ouchh! Never do that again" She murmured.

She munches on the half-sliced mango and she was pretty much enjoying it.

"_Best mango that I ever tasted in my life," _She said quietly, not wanting to wake Blu up.

Jewel now lets out a big yawn signaling she was sleepy. She had some tears coming out of her face.

She wobbles a bit due to her sleepiness and started to walk towards Blu who was lying peacefully on the couch, breathing in and out like a bear.

Once She reached him, she started to sleep on top of him.

"Humph!" blu startled.

Blu open his eyes and see Jewel sleep on top oh him. He didn't expected this to happen.

Jewel questioned," Mind if I sleep here tonight blu?"

Blu didn't expect this to happen but he welcomed it to avoid making jewel upset.

"S-s-sure Jewel, you m-may s-sleep h-here." Blu stammered, _"And I haven't even get a chance to ask her yet if she loves me. Well, tomorrow is another big day._

Jewel just smiles and sleeps her head on Blu's chest and in return, Blu draped both her wings around jewel like he embraced her which makes him even more nervous but seeing her close makes Blu think he was lucky to have her and was more beautiful.

Then both of them sleep peacefully into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Second day out

**Before i perfectly start my next chapter, i like to thank Pious cards/pious plants for proofreading my story and so far, he make a good job and i hope you guys enjoy this story.**

The next morning, as Jewel woke up from her peaceful slumber, she yawned loudly, signalling that she was now awake. She blinked her eyes a few times and rubbed them for a few seconds to focus her version. Once it was fully restored, she looked around to find a small, arm-sized blanket over her.

Rays of sunlight traveled through the window to her left. Coupled with the heat from the blanket, the rays made her very warm.

"What a beautiful morning." Jewel thought as she inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and felt the invigorating air flow through her nostrils.

As she came to her senses, she looked at her blanket and remembered that she slept on top of Blu last night. She noticed that he was no longer there. "Where is he? I wonder where he went." Jewel thought as she tried to look around her, finding any possibilities of where Blu might be but then she heard a voice outside the aviary. "Yeah, I am lucky to have her. I hope nothing will get in our way," someone said outside the window.

" You sure are one of a lucky bird Blu. Just be gentle to her, all right?," Another one responded.

Just from hearing the name Blu, Jewel felt like hugging him forever and wanted to make out with him. However, she decided to wait, because it is not always appropriate.

She then put away her blanket. Jewel wanted to see him and whom he was talking to, so she walked out from the window she was the nearest to and went over to them. She saw Blu talking to Rafael on a tree branch.

Jewel was never happier to get near Blu and feel his warmth again. Without hesitation, she climbed up the tree to get to him.

While Rafael was talking, he noticed Jewel coming towards him and Blu. He elbowed Blu, who was still eating a mango. "What?" Blu mumbled as he continued to naw on his fruit.

Rafael pointed to his right. " There's you girl. You should greet her," he chuckled.

"What gir-" Blu started. He did not, however, get to finish his sentence. Jewel tackled him to the ground. Jewel chuckled seeing Blu's funny looking expression as he struggled to get free like a fish trapped in a net. "Hi, Blu! Where have you been?" Jewel said seductively as she put her talons on Blu's stomach.

," W-well, I, ummm, I went outside here to have a conversation with Rafael as he invited me over and might as well, eat a fruit." Blu stammered while nervously laughing

Jewel smiled and asked," And, did you put that blanket on me while I was asleep?"

"Well, I don't like to see you cold so, yeah, I did," Blu replied.

"Awww," Jewel cooed as she pulled Blu into a passionate kiss while held him by his torso. Blu's eyes widened and then quickly relaxed as he tried to enjoy the taste of the kiss.

Rafael, who was still watching them, was delighted that they were now a true couple. Seeing their love brought back memories of the first time he was romantic with Eva.

After a full of 15 seconds of passionate kissing, they let go of each other. Both of them were desperate for air.

"That was a very nice kiss Jewel. How are you such a good kisser?" Blu uttered as he nuzzled Jewel's forehead.

Jewel returned the nuzzle and holding both of Blu's cheek to pull him closer with her eyes closed and softly said," I know. I just can't get away from you after what to us."

"But, don't ever tackle me to the ground again. My stomach hurts you know," Blu said with a serious expression on his face as they released their grasps of each other.

"No, I don't think I'll stop. You're so funny when you're trying to struggle free like a small, cute baby." Jewel teased, which made Blu blush.

Blu decided to flirt back with her. He grinned wide, which made Jewel confused.

"Well then, if you're going to continue to tease me, I might as well I find another bird to be my girlfriend." Blu teased back causing Jewel to gasp in terror.

"No! Don't you dare, Blu. I'll never let you go of you again, even if you trade me to another bird!" Jewel said quickly as she hugged Blu.

Blu ran out of air from being squeezed so hard. This caused Rafael to clear his throat, causing Blu and Jewel to look at him.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to Eva and my kids, so, if you don't mind, I'll leave you two alone. See you two later!" Rafael murmured quickly. He waved as he flew off to his home.

Jewel grinned, making Blu gulp. "So, do you still want to trade to another bird?" Jewel properly asked, getting ready to squeeze him again.

Blu shook his head violently multiple and said," No, no! Not at all!"

Blu began to perspire heavily on his head. Jewel noticed it, so he let him go so that he could breathe. He kneeled down onto the floor.

" Never ever tease me again." Jewel laughed. She then helped Blu up to his feet. Blu nodded and kissed her cheek on the cheek, which made her smile.

"Sorry Jewel. Can you forgive me?" Blu asked her with sorry eyes.

"Apology accepted. Now come here," Jewel answered as she brought him into another full, passionate kiss. Blu pulled himself into it. They both moaned softly. After ten seconds, they parted.

" Well, it's almost noon. Shall we get inside the hollow and have breakfast?""

Blu smiled and responded," Yeah sure. My stomach is killing me."

Blu's tummy started to grumble which made him blush.

"So, Jewel, do you need my help getting inside of the aviary?" Blu asked, getting ready to carry her.

"Yes please." Jewel said, happy that Blu asked her.

Blu hovered and carried Jewel back to the aviary. The cool wind breezed through Jewel's feathers. Jewel closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, purring all the while.

"I miss flying. I hope my wings get better soon." Jewel thought as they neared their destination.

Having arrived at the destination, small baskets of fruits were being prepared for them. There were Oranges, banana, and Mangos. More importantly, they're all in good condition.

Blu slowly drop Jewel down on the wooden table and they all get to the fruit. Blu eats the orange and Jewel eats the mango, obviously because she really likes mango the most than any other fruits. They both savor the taste, making them to be stuffed after eating one whole fruit.

By now, it was already noon, and Blu noticed it. "Jewel, you want to sit in the couch and maybe, watch TV if you like?" Blu asked.

Jewel nodded, feeling warm hearted that no one was that kind except for Blu, because of his silly personality, makes Jewel amused of him.

After Blu carried her to the couch, he grabs the remote and turns the TV on and grabs the blanket for Jewel.

"Here, You can have it Jewel," Blu said as he tugged the blanket on top of Jewel. Jewel smiled in response, knowing no one can change Blu for her mate.

"So what do you want to watch?" Blu asked while switching the TV channel, finding the right one for them to watch. "It's ok Bluey. Just open any channel that you think it is appropriate," Jewel said with her sweet voice every time she speaks to Blu.

"Well then," Blu said as he opens a Drama channel about a family," If you don't mind, let's just watch this." Jewel watched the channel and after seeing the TV, she looks at the celling and begin to think," _Oh yeah. I forgot that I have to ask Blu about having children."_

Dirty thought shot into her mind and blushed," _How can I think of that? I love to do it but does he want…" _Jewel thought as she looked to Blu_," Does he want children? I have to ask Eva later."_

Jewel cuddled closely to Blu for whom he accepted it and embraced her. Romance filled the atmosphere around them but soon interrupted when Linda and Tulio stepped in the aviary.

They brought in shopping bags full of vitamins for Blu and healthy fruits that will be soon put in the basket. Tulio went to his laboratory, helping his assistants as he grabs his jacket. Blu perched to Linda's arm and squawked at her and Linda smiled. She adjusts her glass and greeted Blu back. Jewel just looks at them, thinking about Linda if she can be trusted.

Just about when she wants to go, she saw a mess on the table on her right. Linda raised her voice a little and said," Blu what did you do?" She pointed to her right and Blu saw it. Blu frowned and put his head down. Since Linda was a very kind and warm-hearted woman, she forgives him and strokes his back.

Blu was surprised and turned into a happy expression. " It's alright Blu. I forgive you for this time but," Linda says," don't forget next time." Blu nodded and Linda smiled. Jewel saw everything and decided to join him but a pain stabbed through her right wing and realized she was still on the cast. How can she forget even though it was already 10 minutes?

Linda see her watch and became wide eyed." Oh my god! I'm running late for my appointment!" Linda says as she started to panic a little," Sorry Blu but I have to go. Bye!" She then grabs her bag and her purse and quickly rush to the main entrance. Blu didn't know what was happening just now but after hearing Linda saying appointment, he knows it was important for her.

He returns to Jewel in the couch and Jewel just kissed him in the cheek. Blu blushed and asked," Jewel it's just for a while. Don't worry, I'll be with you," Jewel smiled warmly and buried her face in Blu's chest and he draped a wing around her. Jewel can feel Blu's heartbeat pumping moderately and caress his back feathers. Having done this, she remembered what happen before she meets him.

Lots and Lots of birds started to come to her and tries to seduce her for mating but Jewel was an independent and fierce bird. Some other birds almost seduced her and she started to build some tears on Blu's chest. Blu felt his chest to be drenched with tears. " Jewel what's wrong? You don't like me anymore?" blu asked as he caress Jewel's back.

Jewel looked at him as tears flow down from her eyes." No, it's just," as she started to build more tears," after I lost my parents and before I met you, all birds started try to seduce me into mating and but I managed to escape before they try to mate me." She cried heavily on Blu's chest. Blu feel bad for Jewel and he wiped her tears with her wingtip," I'm sorry Jewel. You shouldn't be treated that way but it's ok, you have me now and I promise that I will protect you from any other bird that will try to do that again to you,"

He nuzzled her forehead and Jewel smiled. " Thank you Blu. I really appreciate it," Jewel said to Blu," I know that you will genuinely care about me. You're one of the best." She kissed him passionately again the third time and she pressed her beak further to Blu's to enjoy more and they both moaned and Jewel spilled more tears but those were tears of joy.

After they were done blu speaks," So what do you want to do now Jewel?" as he caress Jewel's back. Jewel thinks and responded," Well, I like to go to Eva's place but since I am still on this cast, I think I better stay with you." She leaned closer to Blu's ear and continued," And we will have fun times ahead Blu," and this makes Blu blushed. He tries to hide it away but since they were close, he can't hide it away from Jewel.

Suddenly, a big sound came from the entrance from Linda. She accidently tripped on the carpet and her glasses were loose. She adjusted it and on her left hand, there was a cage with a scarlet macaw in it that seems a bit injured and placed it on the table next to her. "Tulio, Tulio!"Shouted Linda from a distance," Come here Tulio!" He didn't answer and Linda had to rush to the laboratory. Blu and Jewel hears this and they wanted to find out what happens.

Having landed on the table, the scarlet macaw was in the opposite direction of the table and his head down near his chest. Blu comes closer to the cage and said," Umm, hello? Are you okay?" The scarlet macaw turned around, revealing a small scar on his chest. "Umm hello I am Dylan and i-" he stopped as he saw Jewel next to Blu. He makes a sinister smile to Jewel and she was confused.

"Well hello we meet again," Dylan smirked. Jewel takes another glance at him and suddenly realized, he was one of the birds that try to seduce her. "You," Jewel said as she glare at him," I'll never forgive you of what you try to do to me!" Blu didn't know what was happening and he asked Jewel," Jewel, what's going on?" Jewel eyed blu and said," He's the one that try to seduce me into mating."

Blu became wide eyed and he instantly covered Jewel with is wings. Dylan looks disgusted and said," Who's that? Your boyfriend or what?" Soon, they were interrupted as Tulio comes in and said," Oh shoot! We have to heal him now!" He grabs the cage quickly and rushes to his laboratory. Jewel started to shred some tears and Blu pats her back." Shhhhhh, it's ok Jewel, It's ok" Blu said as he hugged her tighter," I said I promise you that I'll protect you right?"

Jewel was a bit irritated that Blu didn't know what she meant and reflected," No that's not what I mean. It's just," she stopped as she took a glance outside," I hope people treat me by my personality not by my beauty." She buried her head into Blu chest again and hugs him tighter but he doesn't mind at all.

6 hours later…

It was hours they spend time together and now was already nighttime. Both of them were already in the hollow that was created by Tulio. "Goodnight Blu," Jewel said as she sleep." Yeah good night," Blu said as he look out of the hollow and enjoy the view of the moon high up in the sky. " _I hope I can be a better bird for Jewel " _Blu thought before he joined Jewel in a peaceful slumber.

**So, that's it for now and goodbye.**


End file.
